


Mouthbreather

by Aris2410



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope it will be longer, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Character, Sick Richie Tozier, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: Richie is sick and Eddie can fight the germophobe in him to take care of him :))
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Don't sneeze on me!

-"And what's wrong with you?"-Eddie asked as soon as he saw Richie standing outside of the school. The other boy looked much paler than usual, not to mention red-ish spots around his nostrils and he was breathing through his mouth. Eddie knew exactly what it meant. He was trained to see all those symptoms and avoid people with them.  
-"W-we are t-tr-trying to make him g-g-go home."-Bill turned to face Eddie, and his face looked slightly annoyed.  
-"I am not sick, you guys. "-Richie finally spoke, but it just made his situation worse. He sounded hoarse. He sounded like talking hurt.  
-"A-AscchtOOOO!!!"To prove himself even more wrong, he sneezed to the ground in front of him.  
-"Ew, watch your germs mouthbreather!"-Eddie jumped back to avoid the mist that spread from the taller boy's face. He felt disgusted. But of course, Richie would come to school sick and full of germs. The smaller boy was aware of the fact that Richie's parents never really took care of him. So he had to learn how to do it himself or as we can see how not to do it correctly himself. Eddie's mom would always watch after him when he was sick, what was frequent, and she always gave him medicine so that he would feel better. She would read him stories to make him miss his friends less. And, yeah Richie was fucking disgusting, but he deserved to be cared for.  
-"Am I an abomination to you Eddie? Your mother wasn't complaining last night."-He tried to laugh afterwards, but it just ended up in a coughing fit.  
-"Well, yes, you are gross. You should go home."- The fact that Richie was about to make a whole school sick in a few moments wasn't the only reason for Eddie to make the ill boy go home. He was worried, Richie's eyes were glossy so he must have had a fever. He also looked....just tired and sad.  
-"But then I'll miss the whole day of staring at you, Eds."-Richie said, of course, he was joking, but something about his stuffed up nose and raspy voice made Eddie's heart sink a little. Because, well, Richie was always teasing him about everything, but he was still his closest friend, and Eddie just wanted him to feel better.  
-"Don't call me Eds and I'll go with you, you ass"-Eddie said before even thinking. The words just suddenly escaped his mouth. All the other losers looked at him with weird expressions on their faces. It just seemed like a natural thing to do-not leaving Richie alone, helping him out.  
-"Did you just volunteer to take care of a sick person?" - Bev was the first one to speak. They all seemed very confused. And Eddie knew that it didn't look like him and he indeed found Richie a disgusting (barely) walking bag of germs, but he was slightly less disgusting than others would be in his state.  
-"Hey, Eddie Spaghetti, you don't have to...like go with me."-Richie interrupted the silence, and his speaking just led to another coughing fit.  
-"You see, I'm like sneezing and coughing and I know you hate this stuff, Eds"-He stated still gasping for air.  
Everyone was just carefully watching this weird situation.  
-"I...I can do this, just come on Richie."-Eddie said, eyes on the ground. Why he felt so nervous out of the blue? His stomach seemed tight, and he felt like he was flushing.  
-"You sure, Eds?"-It was the first time Eddie saw Richie this confused. His glasses dropped a little on his nose, and his mouth was slightly opened(not sure if it was caused by his congestion or the astonishment).  
-"Yes, and don't call me Eds!"  
They said goodbye to the rest of the group and headed towards Richie's house. They were biking and decided not to talk. Well, Richie decided, he was usually the sociable and talking one. Still, this time he stayed silent for the whole ride.  
-"You okay? "-Eddie asked when they were finally in Richie's bedroom, but the boy just looked blindly in one spot.  
-"HA-HA-STHCHOO hAA-HATCHOOO"- He sneezed and then he sneezed again. And Eddie started to regret the whole idea of coming here.  
-"Why are you so unhygienic?"-The smaller boy squealed.  
-"I don't feel so good, Eddie"-That was when Richie finally showed how he felt. And Eddie suddenly forgot to be disturbed by the fact that the other boy was sick. He touched his forehead and realized that the taller boy is burning up. He helped him to get to bed and brought him a wet cloth from the bathroom to reduce his fever.  
-"Thanks."-Richie said hoarsely. Eddie just smiled at the boy and decided to go make something to eat, but as soon as he turned back, someone grabbed his wrist.  
-"Lay with me, Eddie Spaghetti."-The other boy nearly begged. Richie had a fever he could blame it for his behaviour, but there was nothing to justify the fact that Eddie did what the sick boy asked for.  
-"Don't sneeze on me."-He warned and then hugged the ill boy. Richie's breath became steady, and shortly after that, Eddie let himself to close his eyes just for a second. It was lovely being this close to Richie, it was so lovely.


	2. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever+two boys in love= you'll see :)

Yeah well as lovely as it seemed, the way Richie's body shook every time the boy coughed was not so pleasant. Eddie stayed there by his side all this time though. He could feel the fever vibrating through the taller boy's body, he knew he should give him some medicine, but he was terrified to leave him. He was ashamed to admit it, but he liked how Richie was so calm and silent and was letting him be there with him.  
-"My head hurts, Eddie"-Richie mumbled, face buried in the pillow. At that moment he looked so fragile. Eddie really wanted to play with his hair that was now sticking all around the place or just held his hand or kissed his forehead. Wait...what? He just needed to get a damn medicine.  
-"Did you take anything for that?"  
-"Drank some tea earlier"-He started coughing again, it sounded like it was coming from the deepest parts of his lungs.  
-"That is so not what I asked about. Wait here."  
-"What? No.."-he croaked.  
-"Don't leave me, Eddie Spaghetti."  
-"You must be delirious to talk like that, your fever must be higher than I fought. You need medicine, Richie. That's how you get better."-Eddie panicked, he felt something tight in his chest, but he couldn't have already gotten what Richie had.  
-"I've been alone for a week now, I don't want it anymore."  
-"What do you mean?"-After this question, Richie made a weird, disgusting sound which was supposed to be a sigh.  
-"Never mind. Just go."-And then he started coughing again, and Eddie couldn't leave him like that, not even for a short run to the pharmacy.  
Eddie put his small hand on Richie's forehead, but the boy shrugged and turned his face to the pillow.  
-"Don't touch me. I'm contagious"- And the way his voice was all stuffed up, and he the fact that he left one more tine cough after that and that he cared for the other boy, it melted Eddie's heart.  
Before thinking, Eddie leaned forward and kissed back of Richie's head. That action made Richie turn around with a surprised face. But then he smiled and hugged the smaller boy. Eddie liked that so he hugged the boy back. He smiled too and brushed away the hair that was sticking to the sick boy's forehead.  
-"Move, dumbass."-Eddie commended and with a smirk on his face he laid down on the bed. This time though he was facing Richie. The sick boy, despite his taller figure, curled and burrowed his face in Eddie's neck.  
-"I really like you, Rich"-Eddie whispered.  
-"I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti. "- Hearing that made Eddie confident enough to tangle his fingers into Richie's hair.  
-"AAHECHOOO"-Richie sneezed directly into Eddie's chest. And that was fucking disgusting.  
-"Ew! I told you not to sneeze on me!!"-Eddie shouted, but all he got was a small smile from Richie, who seemed fucking self-satisfied.  
-"What!"-Eddie barked at the boy, still mad.  
-"I guess that now you are already contaminated. So I may kiss the bride"-And as he said it, his lips touched Eddie's. And yeah, getting sick was definitely worth it. So they kissed and then kissed and then they fell asleep. Tangled together. They had a lot to think about. But they could leave it for tomorrow. For now, they just enjoyed themselves as two losers, sorry, two lovers, that they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want me to write next!

**Author's Note:**

> I do love comments! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
